


Pink Chiffon

by spiralmaiden



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff terrorism, go Gau go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralmaiden/pseuds/spiralmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea comes to Gau in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enflashings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enflashings/gifts).



> Takes place some vague time after the end of the manga. This is the worst thing I have ever written. I am a terrible person and bad things should happen to me. I am so sorry Gau!

_Gau knew it was an inherently terrible idea the moment it occurred to him …_

It was the color that caught his attention, squirreled away but still glaringly obvious in Raimei’s bath bucket: her brand-new pink body wash. She had brought it home along with the rest of her shopping earlier in the day, where it had been quickly found by Raikou’s curious perusal of her boutique bags. She’d caught him, snatched it away, and thus began a long tirade about how he needed to stay  _away_  from her things and how she better not catch him using her stuff anymore. They were  _her_  things and if he wanted froo-froo body wash, he could get it himself.

Of course, all Gau really needed to do was check the bottle and he could pick it up for Raikou the next time he was out. That was easy enough. But, he thought, Raikou could enjoy it much more immediately if he just … 

_If he just …_

It felt like the tips of his ears caught fire as that terrible, horrible,  _ridiculous_  idea took shape.

Gau’s feet moved of their own accord across the tile of the bathroom. His eyes darted this way and that as he reached out and pulled the bottle loose from the rest of Raimei’s bathing supplies.

The label was covered in glitter, declaring “Pink Chiffon” to the world in graceful cursive. It was easy to see why it had caught Raikou’s eye. He glanced shamefully around again before opening the cap with a  _pop!_  The scent that filled his nose was immediately cloying. The back label helpfully informed him that what he was smelling were “red pear, vanilla orchid, and musk.” It most assuredly did not smell like any of those things to Gau, but he knew,  _he knew_  it was something Raikou would love … he wouldn’t be able to resist it …

Gau gulped.

Raimei hadn’t really forbidden  _him_  from using it. If it would make Raikou happy, then he would …

He would …

_He would …!_

Before he could change his mind, he rinsed himself down. He knew by now that it didn’t matter how much he used ( _Raimei would never notice!_ ), but despite the fact that his hands were shaking, he was careful to take just enough for a decent lather. Silently apologizing to Raimei, he frantically scrubbed himself down with the stuff from head to toe, even running some up through his hair. He tried not to sneeze, though his nose tickled a few times from the strength of the perfume. He foolishly felt like if he made a sound, somehow  _she would know_  and he’d be paying for it for a while.

As soon as he was coated in suds, he rinsed again thoroughly, took the quickest soak in the tub he had ever taken in his life, yanked on his pajamas, and then, excusing himself mentally the entire way, scurried out of the bathroom.

The walk back to the room they shared seemed the longest of his life. Gau was still flushed with embarrassment (and some anticipation, perhaps?), so the air felt cool against his skin despite the fact that it was a warm evening. The room itself was dark when he slid open the door, which offered some temporary relief and a few moments to collect himself. He clicked on the ceiling light and flopped on his back on the futon he’d already carefully laid out and made for the evening. The motion wafted another cloud of Pink Chiffon into his nose and he swallowed hard, wondering at what point in his life things had come to this …

The door slid open again.

“Oh, done with your bath already? That was fast. How was it?” said Raikou as he shut the door behind him. 

“Fine,” said Gau, a little too quickly. He scrambled back upright, following Raikou with his eyes as he went about the room, preparing for his own nightly routine. Gau couldn’t help but be a little curious at what point, if at all, he would notice …

It wasn’t long before Raikou paused in the midst of rifling through the closet, his hair brushing his shoulder as he tilted his head in a thoughtful manner. “Something certainly smells nice,” he said, turning a questioning look on Gau now. The flush that had faded a little while Gau had been waiting returned instantly, spreading heat not unlike the soak he’d just taken all the way to the tips of his toes.

Raikou began to sniff theatrically, crossing the room in a few strides and settling down on his knees next to Gau. He leaned in and took another long sniff, a pleased smile quirking at the corners of his lips. “I think it’s you.”

In a moment of delirium, Gau considered playing coy. But, a sudden rush of guilt formed a squawk that he barely managed to keep only in his head, _i_ _stoleyoursister’sbodywash!_  A mental shuffle of desperation later suggested going the innocent route ( _Eh? What do you mean, Raikou-san? Hahaha …_ ), but then Raikou was burying his face in Gau’s neck and the only thing he could eke out was decidedly more high-pitched, breathless and less put-together: “R-Raikou-san …?” He heard Raikou inhale deeply just below his ear and a shudder rippled down his spine.

“Is that orchid I smell? How unlike you, Gau. Yet, it’s somehow … alluring.”

Exactly as alluring as Gau had hoped it would be. He was tipped back onto the futon, Raikou’s cheek against his as he continued to breathe in the scent of the purloined body wash on Gau’s skin and his hands started to wander …

Gau made sure to mentally apologize to Raimei for the theft a few dozen more times once he could think straight again. 

_But, in retrospect he wasn’t terribly sorry for the idea anymore …_


End file.
